


Piccole cose

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, Flashfic Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, International Fanworks Day 2015, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki doing pranks, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Tony, Snippets, Thor Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra è finita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dillo ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio una nuova raccolta di drabble e flashfic, tutte dedicate a Thor e Loki :D Sarà un contenitore per cose che non rientrano nelle mie storie più lunghe o fill per prompt vari.  
> La prima flash è dedicata alla **Giornata Internazionale dei Fanworks** di OTW (appena in tempo) ed è puro, inadulterato fluff.

 

«Loki...»

«...»

«Loki.»

«Hnn.»

« _Loki_.»

Un fruscio di coperte. Una spalla si abbassa e il profilo di Loki si staglia contro la fioca luce della finestra. Ha gli occhi chiusi.

«Che c'è?»

«Dimmelo ancora.»

Un mugolio. «Sto dormendo, Thor.»

Thor lo gira completamente sulla schiena. «Ora non più» fa, con un sorriso.

Strofina il naso sulla sua guancia, sfrega il viso contro il suo collo, respirando il suo odore mentre si lascia dietro bruciature da barba.

«Avanti, dillo ancora. Voglio sentirlo...»

«L'ho detto un'ora fa.»

«Quattro ore fa. Dai, dimmelo.»

«Nnn.»

«Ho aspettato così tanto.»

«Forse avrei dovuto farti aspettare di più» brontola Loki, protendendosi intanto per incontrare i suoi baci.

«Per favore?»

Con uno sbuffo, Loki scalcia via le coperte e lo spinge indietro, giù, premendolo sul letto col corpo nudo e caldo. Le sue mani carezzano il petto di Thor, poi circondano il suo viso.

«Ti amo» dice, piano, chinandosi per baciarlo. «Ti amerò per sempre.»

_La guerra è finita._

 

* * *


	2. L'amore ai tempi delle dinastie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash nata a novembre 2012 (!), quando _Presso fuochi di campo_ compiva i primi passi e non si era ancora evoluta. L'avevo pubblicata sul mio lj per la Staffetta in Piscina indetto da Piscina di Prompt e l'avevo lasciata, lì pensando di inserirla in una storia. Poi è arrivata _Doveri_ e ha sballato tutto, quindi ora la flash può entrare a far parte di questa raccolta :)  
>  Non penso di dovervi dire cosa scopiazza il titolo, ma se aveste qualche dubbio: è Marquez, autore che peraltro non mi piace. Yes, coherence.

 

Poi una mattina si sveglia e il suo corpo ha un equilibrio diverso. Risprofonda nei guanciali, in preda a una vertigine, e fissa il baldacchino finché la sua magia non smette di ronzare. Non saprebbe spiegare come, ma lo sa subito. È... è– aspetta un figlio.

Avranno un figlio.

E per i Nove, Loki avrebbe riso in faccia ai profeti, ma questo cambia _tutto_.

 

«Ne sei sempre convinto?» chiede, mentre Thor gli tocca la pancia in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili, ipnotizzato.

«Se non sono convinto di questo, non sarò mai convinto di niente» è la risposta, pronunciata contro il suo ventre.

Mani calde e ruvide sulla sua schiena, per tenerlo vicino.

«Sei ancora in tempo, sai.»

«In tempo per cosa?» fa Thor, sconcertato, alzando la testa. «Ripudiarti e disconoscerli?»

Loki risponde con voce abbastanza ferma, e ne è orgoglioso. «Sì. Tre quarti del consiglio lo accetterebbero senza discutere. E anche il popolo. Il futuro re di Asgard, mezzo Jötun? Troverai prima chi lo vorrà mezzo pentapalmo.»

Thor vede subito attraverso la finzione e la sua perplessità muta in collera. «Il _re_ di Asgard _è_ mezzo Jötun» dice fra i denti, stringendogli i fianchi. «O l'hai dimenticato? Mia nonna era Bestla, figlia di Bolthorn, sorella di Mìmir. Sei stato tu a dirmelo.»

«Sì, ma–»

«Ma cosa? Ma non era _deforme_? Non era un' orfana che meritava di essere esposta? Perché se è questo che stavi per dire, che le Norne mi aiutino, Loki, io–» s'interrompe, respiro affannoso.

Loki distoglie gli occhi. Thor lo scuote con gentilezza, ancora inginocchiato davanti a lui.

«Perché devi sempre pensare il peggio di te stesso? Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto, dopo le difficoltà che abbiamo superato grazie alla tua costanza... Io non capisco.»

Loki si lascia abbracciare e pensa che, di sicuro, i suoi figli non cresceranno sentendosi trascurati. O incompresi.

 


	3. Fai-da-te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Non sarebbe meglio chiamare un esperto?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill per un prompt del meme "vita da sposati" da tumblr ([qui](http://melitot.tumblr.com/post/109910053043/guess-what-thor-and-loki-xd) il post originale). Una scematina all'insegna della domesticità e della vita ordinaria... quanto può esserla per quei due ;)  
> Prompt: **Chi aggiusta le tubature (o chiama l'idraulico)**.

  

«Non sarebbe meglio chiamare un esperto?»

È quello che domanda Loki ogni volta che salta qualche tubatura dell'impianto idraulico. Succede sia nel loro appartamento di Midgard sia nella villa privata di Asgard, e _ovviamente_ ha tutto a vedere con le intemperanze elettriche di Thor e niente con le sue sperimentazioni di _sei_ _ð_ _r_.

Ogni volta gli rispondono un grugnito e il clangore di un tubo divelto. Thor si accovaccia sotto un lavandino, o vicino a un termosifone, o in un altro pertugio e sbullona raddrizza divelle. Con la sua mole è un'impresa non da poco. I muscoli della sua schiena e delle sue braccia si gonfiano, mentre i pantaloni comodi che indossa scendono fino a mostrare metà del suo culo fantastico.

A volte Loki si chiede perché non programmino tutto a incantesimi, come nel Válaskjálf; come la gente civile. Ma deve ammettere che vale la pena sopportare qualche disagio se questo è il panorama.

«Pensi che ne avrai ancora per molto?» s'informa.

Thor sogghigna al di sopra di una spalla.

«Oh, ho appena cominciato.»

Si diverte come un bambino. Loki ha sempre pensato che un martello fosse più adatto a un carpentiere che a un soldato, ma non avrebbe creduto di vedersi dare ragione così. Le battute e il sarcasmo interiori si mescolano a una buona dose di esasperazione.

«Beh, fammi sapere se vuoi un _idraulico vero_. Sai, qualcuno capace di fare questo lavoro, una volta tanto.»

Thor grugnisce di nuovo, nascosto dal mobile del lavabo. «Sciocchezze. Verrà come nuovo.»

Emerge giusto in tempo per cogliere Loki sull'uscio, ed è sudato, scarmigliato e invitante.

«Doccia insieme, quando ho finito?»

«Dipenderà da quanto sei sporco.»

«Hmm, ti piace quando sono sporco...»

Loki gli tira un rotolo di carta igienica in testa.

Thor ride, poi impugna Mjölnir e torna sotto, iniziando a saldare con un fulmine in miniatura. Che razza di principe(i) si ritrova Asgard.

Scuotendo la testa, Loki se ne va a leggere un libro nella pace del salotto.

 


	4. Spericolato (e con gioia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nulla risveglia i suoi istinti combattivi e il suo desiderio quanto Loki che corre attraverso città e deserti a rotta di collo, con lui come inerme, volontario passeggero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre per il marriage!meme da tumblr, **OTP - chi guida quando vanno da qualche parte**. Post originale sul mio tumblr :)  
>  Spero vi piaccia anche questo!

 

Non usano mezzi di trasporto umani molto spesso, anche se sono ampiamente migliorati dopo che Stark è entrato in contatto con la "tecnologia" asgardiana.  
Non è questione di snobbismo, come piace credere ad alcuni; solo di praticità. La maggior parte delle volte i loro piedi, Mjölnir e il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ di Loki sono modi più veloci per raggiungere l'obiettivo, sia che sia un'area di emergenza o un centro commerciale.  
Poi, se usano un trasporto umano, solitamente lo fanno da passeggeri. Quando gli Avengers si mobilitano, se Loki ha voglia di unirsi a loro, salgono entrambi a bordo di un velivolo SHIELD o di un veicolo terrestre guidato da persone addestrate ed efficienti. Così possono trascorrere il tragitto scambiandosi informazioni e costruendo una strategia coi loro (« _Tuoi_ –») fratelli d'arme. E' sensato e conveniente, visto che devono pur risparmiare le forze. Anche se Thor preferirebbe avere più controllo sulla situazione.  
E' abituato ad avere il controllo. Gli piace, dopo tutte le lezioni di vita che ha ricevuto, eccetto quando–  
Eccetto quando il suo consorte si mette al volante.  
A volte è richiesto dalle circostanze, altre vogliono solo andare da qualche parte con mezzi diversi. A Loki si accende quella luce negli occhi e Thor sa che lo aspettano bei momenti (e qualche spavento).  
Infatti, per quanto suo fratello abbia ripudiato ciò che era nelle ore più oscure della sua vita, almeno questo rimane: è ancora un pilota selvaggio. Sembra che controllare una nave Chitauri non possa esser scordato.  
E' qualcosa che parla alla tempesta interiore di Thor. Nulla risveglia i suoi istinti combattivi e il suo desiderio quanto Loki che corre attraverso città e deserti a rotta di collo, con lui come inerme, volontario passeggero. Suo non-fratello ha fatto del guidare le scintillanti auto di Stark una forma d'arte, tutta muscolo e cervello (e anche magia, grazie alle Norne). E questo dopo una vita passata a disprezzare tutte le barbare cavalcature che Asgard poteva offrire, Mjölnir inclusa. Sarebbe divertente, se Thor non fosse impegnato ad aggrapparsi al telaio della macchina con un bel po' della sua potenza.  
«Mi fai addormentare quando guidi» dice Loki, sogghignando, e pialla il pedale dell'acceleratore.  
E' raro che Thor riesca a mettere mano al volante. Non si lamenta, però: a volte è bello vivere soltanto per il brivido.  
Pilotare un aereo con Loki è anche meglio, perché lui è nato gazza con cuore di rapace. In questo, Thor del Tuono gli sta accanto. E' selvaggio e primordiale.  
Proprio come il sesso che fanno quando atterrano.  
Thor si sazia gli occhi sulla visione di Loki sdraiato su un cofano, su un'ala, e Loki lo tira vicino con mani unghiute.  
«Che stai aspettando?»  
Thor non glielo dirà, ma questi momenti rendono la loro vita domestica ancora più preziosa, e anche un po' sconcertante.  
Non avrebbe mai additato nessuno di loro due come persone a cui piacciono le coccole, soprattutto farle l'uno all'altro.

 


	5. Meditazioni sulla tv (e sulla preziosa routine dell'amore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il marriage!meme di tumblr, prompt "chi si addormenta davanti alla tv" :)

 

A Loki la televisione piace.

Non esiste niente del genere negli altri otto regni – possono esserci proiezioni di immagine e suono a distanza, resi possibili dalla magia, ma sono paragonabili più alle telefonate e alle... videochiamate che alla tv. Non credeva gli sarebbe interessata. Però vivere più o meno a contatto con Stark e i suoi giocattoli mirabolanti ha di questi effetti. Uno parte sciovinisticamente prevenuto e, dopo qualche ora, sa usare cose che prima non avrebbe neanche immaginato.

Ci sono molti programmi spazzatura, d'accordo. Riprova della generale mediocrità umana (ma se fondasse lui un canale le cose cambierebbero, oh, potrebbe iniziare con storia e costume asgardiani, la moda, la grande biblioteca di sua madre, le–)

Quelli interessanti per chi apprezza gli stimoli cerebrali non mancano, tuttavia. Le sere in cui è libero e troppo stanco per qualche capriola nel letto, Loki accende lo schermo, si siede sul divano col plaid verde sulle gambe e fa zapping finché non trova il canale giusto. La ripetitività dei gesti lo rilassa. La passività fisica della visione lo aiuta a concentrarsi come faceva il silenzio della biblioteca di Asgard quand'era studente.

Può riflettere su quello che ha fatto, o deve fare, tirare le somme della giornata.

E adesso non è più solo. Thor lo raggiunge dopo qualche minuto, fresco di doccia. Un bacio, un braccio intorno alle spalle o alla vita (se non decide di sdraiarsi con la testa sulle sue cosce) e la serata può iniziare. Loki sorride tra sé e conta.

Entro mezzora Thor è addormentato. Per chi vive di movimento e rumore la televisione è soporifera, senza film d'azione lui si spegne come una lampadina.

Loki abbassa il volume e guarda finire il programma. Poi sintonizza su una radio di classici – assolutamente non romantici – e non si muove dal divano. Stretto a Thor, il suo respiro o il battito del suo cuore sotto l'orecchio, chiude gli occhi per vivere la pace del loro rifugio.

Perché pensava che il destino più felice fosse essere sovrano di un regno? Felicità è esser padroni di una casa dove c'è l'amore.

 


	6. Non passate da quella porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piano di Thor e Loki alla Stark (Avengers) Tower è zona che Tony evita volentieri. Quando si ricorda il perché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una scematina che fa parte del 'verse di una long Thunderfrost ambientata ~~soprattutto~~ a New York, cui lavoro più o meno da quando ho iniziato la serie _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_ (anche più lentamente, s'intende, lol). Non ha scusanti tranne la cattiveria ricorrente di Loki ;)

 

**T** ony sta scendendo le scale della torre per sgranchirsi le gambe, donut glassato in bocca, quando al pianerottolo del quarantesimo sente scossoni, urla e risate.

L'istinto gli dice di tagliare la corda, ma non fa in tempo. Le risate si avvicinano, isteriche, accompagnate da quella che sembra una carica di rinoceronti. Poi la porta sul pianerottolo si spalanca.

Loki ne salta fuori come una gazzella. Ha la sua tipica luce di cattiveria negli occhi.

«Non distruggetemi la torre!» implora Tony.

«Non preoccuparti, Stark» sghignazza Loki. «Thor non potrà far molto con quel martellino.»

In fondo alle scale, mentre fa la curva, si gira.

«O forse dovrei dire lombrichino!»

Thor fracassa la porta contro il muro, vestito di un solo asciugamani.

«LOKII!»

 

Tony lo sa che non deve passare per il piano abitato da quei due. Lo _sa_. Ma ci casca sempre.


	7. Trivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tornando con questa roba dopo medio-lungo silenzio, posso solo dirvi... perdonatemi XD;  
>  ~~E' colpa di Loki~~

 

«Lo sapevi che la bocca è uno dei posti più sporchi del corpo?» chiede Loki dalla sua rivista, accavallando le gambe. «E che può contenere oltre seicento tipi di parassiti?»

«No.»

«Sapevi che solo l'ano è più sudicio?»

«...No.»

«E che la placca può favorire infezioni?»

«No...»

«Del resto, se ci pensi, lo sputo puzza. Quando ristagna troppo a lungo si sente. Sai, forse non dovremmo più fare sesso orale, né baciarci, soprattutto appena svegli – pensa a tutte le patine brulicanti che ci siamo spalmati addosso negli anni.»

Thor smette di lucidare Mjolnir e lo guarda con aria torva. «Stai cercando di farmi vomitare, Loki?»

Lui sorride da un'orecchio all'altro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo, povero Thor...  
>  ~~O povero Loki?~~


	8. Fatti non foste per viver come bruti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scena tagliata dalla serie _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_ , la quale è poi cambiata così tanto che non so nemmeno dove avrei potuto inserire la scena in questione. Forse dopo l'ex- _Doveri_ ( _Presso troni di re incoronati_ ).
> 
> In ogni caso, Loki è sempre Loki ~~e non risparmia gli insulti a Gerd, oh che strano~~.

 

 

Loki lo ama, il suo consorte. Lo negherebbe nel pericolo e sotto tortura, nelle difficili situazioni d'intrigo, perché l'utile, sensata nozione della menzogna strategica non l'ha abbandonato. Ma non sarebbe vivo nel modo che conta di più (no, non quello fisico) senza Thor. Per lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa. Nei recessi privati della sua mente, sa che darebbe anche la vita per lui.

A volte però, e neanche troppo di rado, vorrebbe legarlo per bene e chiuderlo in un armadio. Dopo aver fatto a pugni con lui.

«Sei un imbecille.»

«Sì.»

«Un bovaro e un cafone.»

«Sì...»

«Tante premure, e poi? Non capisci niente. Della corte, di me, di quello che devo fare e soprattutto che _voglio_ fare. E dire che sei re da un pezzo. Credi che mi diverta a intrattenere quei cretini dei tuoi cortigiani? O non aspetti altro che trovarmi gonfio come una giumenta?» Si avvicina a Thor che, almeno ora, sa come comportarsi: star fermo e zitto. «Ricordi, almeno, che gli Jötnar hanno difficoltà a concepire e che crescere qui ad Asgard potrebbe aver alterato il mio bioritmo?»

Un sospiro. «Sì, Loki.»

«Pensi che non sia un argomento delicato?»

«No.»

«O privato?»

«Certo che n–»

«Eppure eccoti lì, come un _idiota_ , ad approfondire il discorso con l'ambasciatore invece di sviare! Pensi che le altre corti non parlino? Quella _vacca_ della regina di Álfheim non ha fatto che ridacchiare tutto il tempo, durante l'ultima visita diplomatica, quando le ho chiesto del figlio. Risate e frecciatine. Lo sai quanto mi sono sentito umiliato?»

«No, ma credo che me lo spiegherai.»

Loki stringe le palpebre e dilata le nari. «Non osare non prendermi sul serio–»

«Non lo farei mai» risponde Thor, catturando a mezz'aria il suo polso. «Ma sono esausto. Abbiamo avuto tutti e due una lunga giornata. Non potremmo parlarne domani?»

Loki lo fissa, certo di aver sentito male. Poi si libera con uno strattone e apre bruscamente le braccia.

«D'accordo! Dormici pure sopra» esclama. «In anticamera!»

Torvo, Thor evita di ribattere; ma esce con un'imprecazione.

 


	9. Luce del Fensalir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro fluff melassa a gogo! Dalla WIP ambientata a New York (che sto scrivendo da coughannicough), una scena cancellata in favore di un'altra. Come potete vedere, non mi smentisco in fatto di tematiche XD  
> Lo so che conterebbe come spoiler... ma chi dice che riuscirete mai a leggere la storia in questione??

 

Rimangono sul letto, nudi e vicini, riprendendo fiato. Dopo un po' Thor, guancia poggiata nella fossetta all'apice della coscia di Loki, carezza il suo ventre. La sua mano è grande e ruvida, callosa come sempre.

«Dove vuoi partorire? Qui o ad Asgard?»

Loki ci ha già riflettuto, anche perché c'è poco da riflettere.

«Qui. È più sicuro: non so che effetti potrebbe avere sul bambino un viaggio per le vie segrete.»

Thor annuisce, disegnando cerchi intorno al suo ombelico. «E' quello che pensavo. Le ho usate due volte in passato, e...»

Lascia cadere il discorso. Troppi ricordi amari, cui vogliono pensare il meno possibile, pur senza dimenticare.

Mentre la luce ambrata della sera balugina di pulviscolo, respirano la pace e l'amore in silenzio. Loki si sente protetto e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, completamente felice.

La mano di Thor si ferma, aprendosi a stella sulla sua pancia. La pelle, lì, è ogni giorno più azzurra. Presto una forma Aesir non gli sarà più possibile.

«Sai già cosa sarà?» chiede.

«No» risponde Loki, fermando le sue dita con un palmo. «Ma se vuoi, posso–»

«No, non importa.» Un'occhiata complice. «Lasciamo che ci sorprenda... basta che sia sano.»

E lo è, Loki se n'è accertato. Sorride, ambiguo.

«Potrebbe anche essere ermafrodito, se prende da me.»

Thor inarca le sopracciglia. «È possibile?»

«Credo di sì.» Loki alza la mano e gliela passa fra i capelli color grano, sciogliendo le ultime treccine.

Thor sorride come un sole e lo bacia con un pizzicore di barba; poi resta lì, in ascolto di un cuore ancora troppo piccolo per essere udito senza immaginazione.

«Sei bellissimo» mormora. «Lo sei sempre stato, ma ora c'è... qualcosa di più.»

«Chissà che cosa» scherza Loki, cuore che batte le ali nella gabbia del petto.

Una risata. « _Anche_. Ma è iniziato prima, quando siamo tornati qui. Hai conosciuto persone, scoperto cose... superato la prima prova. E ora hai» lo scruta dal basso, concentrato «hai una luce diversa. La luce–del Fensalir.»

Loki inspira lentamente. Sarà sempre vinto dall'intensità di Thor, ma esser paragonato alle sale dorate del palazzo di sua madre, profumate di frutta, gioia ed eterno rinnovamento... è qualcosa che non sapeva di desiderare ancora di più.

«Grazie» dice, a fatica.

«Grazie a te di essere qui.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti & kudos = ❤


End file.
